PMV: Friends to the End
PaddingtonandFernRockz's music video of Friends to the End from Tom and Jerry: The Movie. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Song: *Friends to the End Sung By: *Ed Gilbert *David L. Lander *Richard Kind *Dana Hill Song From: *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Transcript: *(Video of PaddingtonandFernRockz's Video Intro) *(Fade in from black) *Pumbaa: I told you before. You guys have gotta learn to be friends. *Timon: Absotivilutely. Pumbaa and me's been through thick and thin. *Pumbaa: And thin and thinner. *Timon: You gotta fight to survive. It's a warthog-eat-warthog world. *Pumbaa: Uh, that's not my favorite expression, Timon. *Timon: Ohh, sorry. Pumbaa’s right, fellas. Listen. *Pumbaa: Hmmmm... We two we're friends to the end Ain't we, my friend? We kinda blend together Coffee and cream Boy, what a team! *Pumbaa & Timon: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as steak and fries *Timon: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We find our way together Thinkin' as one Searchin' for sunny skies *Pumbaa: True, the sun may turn to rain *Timon: We don't mind a drop of rain *Pumbaa: But you won't hear us complain *Timon: Doesn't help to stop the rain *Pumbaa: What's to gain if we complain? *Timon: Causes lots of stress and strain *Pumbaa & Timon: We keep smilin' And the pitter-patter Doesn't matter Why let it drive us insane? *Pumbaa: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? *Pumbaa & Timon: We'll weather life together So what the heck? Here's what we recommend: The greatest gift in life's a friend *Pumbaa: Take it, Timon! *Timon: Pays a daily dividend *Pumbaa & Timon: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end *Pumbaa: Come on, one more time! *Pumbaa & Timon: The greatest gift in life's a friend *Timon: Take it, Pumb! *Pumbaa: Pays a daily dividend *Timon: Uh huh *Pumbaa & Timon: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end *Pumbaa: Hey, come on, guys! You two try! You can do it! Be friends! *Mushu: All right, I'll give it a shot. Here we go. We two we're friends to the end Ain't we, my friend? We kinda blend together Coffee and cream Boy, what a team! *Mushu & Hathi Jr.: You'll never find two other guys Compatible as steak and fries *Hathi Jr.: We're two of a kind Much of a mind We find our way together Thinkin' as one Searchin' for sunny skies *Mushu: True, the sun may turn to rain *Hathi Jr.: We don't mind a drop of rain *Mushu: But you won't hear us complain *Hathi Jr.: Doesn't help to stop the rain *Mushu: What's to gain if we complain? *Hathi Jr.: Causes lots of stress and strain *Mushu & Hathi Jr.: We keep smilin' And the pitter-patter Doesn't matter Why let it drive us insane? *All: We know the weather will mend Won't it my friend? *Mushu & Hathi Jr.: We'll weather life together So what the heck? Here's what we recommend *All: The greatest gift in life's a friend *Mushu & Hathi Jr.: Pays a daily dividend *All: Be like us and start a trend Be friends to the end *Pumbaa: Again, again! *Mushu: Take it home! *All: The greatest gift in life's a friend *Mushu & Hathi Jr.: Pays a daily dividend *All: Be like us and start a trend We're friends to the end Clips/Years/Companies: *The Lion King (@1994 Disney) *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (@1995-1999 Disney) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) *The Lion King 1½ (@2004 Disney) *Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety (@2008-2013 Disney) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (@2015 Disney) *The Lion Guard (@2016-2019 Disney) *Mulan (@1998 Disney) *Mulan II (@2004 Disney) *The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) *The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) Note: *Dedicated to CoolZDane, Eli Wages, Nikkdisneylover8390 and everyone else. Feel free to do your own. Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes